The trend in the development of light diodes is towards diodes with higher power. However, it has appeared that the service life of these diodes in conventional installations have been strongly reduced as the power has increased. It is assumed that this reduction in service life is caused by the heat development in the diode due to the higher power.
WO 03/017435 discloses an adapter for a light diode. The adapter is configured for installation in a board with two electrically conducting layers which are separated by an electrically insulating layer. The adapter has at least two legs for establishing electric contact between the two electrically conducting layer and the light diode. The advantage of this type of adapter is that it appreciably reduces the number of wires needed in connection with installing a large number of adapters in signs. The drawback of the adapter according to WO 03/017435 is that it is not suitable in connection with light diodes with high power, because it cannot dissipate the heat from these diodes efficiently enough. This entails great limitations in relation to the further development of diodes for light emitters in signs, displays and lighting fixtures.